Forense
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: —Quiero que lleves este hígado a la nevera. Hoy en la noche quiero prepararlo… algo me dice que a Matt le parecerá delicioso el hígado de este ruso— Natalya lo miró con infinito desprecio mientras tomaba el viscoso órgano entre sus manos. AU; OoC


_**Hahaha, yo con otra estupidez. Espero les guste este divague mío, porque realmente es un divague.**_

_**Universo alterno; OoC; Gore (?) *ni para eso da***_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes míos. todo de sus respectivos creadores**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forense<strong>_

_**·**_

_**AmerBela**_

* * *

><p>Alfred se encontraba trabajando, como siempre. Era un día bastante normal… claro, dentro de la normalidad estaba destazar cadáveres, bañar muertos y preparar mortajas. En síntesis UNA NOCHE bastante tranquila, nada fuera de lo común… sobre su mesa yacía el cuerpo de un hombre joven, rubio platino y por los rasgos, eslavo.<p>

"_Dr. Iván"_

_· Consultorio amoroso ·_

_¿Problemas conyugales? Una sencilla pastillita azul y voilá._

_No nos hacemos cargo de efectos secundarios como ser,_

_Vómitos, diarrea, nauseas, dolor de cabeza o muerte._

_Resultados no garantizados._

_Si su consulta no fue satisfactoria… IDIOTA, tengo su dinero y no lo devolveré._

_Tel: 444-444-4 e-mail .com Consultas las 24 hs_

—_Humm… hubiera sido divertido conocer a este hombre en vida…—_Alfred realizaba una incisión en el abdomen del yaciente, para quitarle los órganos y rellenarle de especias aromáticas. —_Iván… creo que será necesario que cierre sus ojos un momento, le dolerá un poco lo que le voy a hacer a su cerebro. Usted me entiende, su hermana parece tener una especie de… fetiche con usted y quiere que lo momifique…-_Cabe destacar que él era el único en New York, o incluso Estados Unidos que practicaba la momificación. La mayoría lo consideraba un loco… y otros pagaban por su trabajo, a pesar de ser éste ilegal _– ¡Tendré que extraerle el cerebro por la nariz… pero no se preocupe! ¡Ha sobrevivido valientemente a la extracción de órganos! ¡Es todo una héroe!—_Alfred reía mientras con cortes limpios y precisos extraía el hígado- _¡Nat! ¡Nat! ¡My Dear!_ –Alfred comenzó a gritar mientras sostenía en sus manos el hígado de Iván—_Sweetheart, quiero que vengas un minuto—_

Natalya, la joven y sexy asistente de Alfred bajó lentamente las escaleras, mientras limpiaba sus manos manchadas de sangre con el delantal blanco que rezaba un enorme _"Kiss the killer"_. Con la mano más limpia que tenía acomodó su rubio cabello tras su oreja y con una sonrisa pícara se acercó al que se hacía llamar forense. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el cual se dedicó a acariciar con la nariz mientras ronroneaba ligeramente_— ¿Me necesitas para algo?—_

—_Yo… Nat… tus manos todavía tienen sangre…-_Alfred seguía sosteniendo el hígado_- ¿te he dicho que el rojo te queda extraordinario?—_

—_Uhm… si, un par de veces—_las caricias se convirtieron en besos húmedos en el cuello del otro rubio—_dijiste que adoras la sangre sobre mí. A mí también me encanta…—_

—_Adoro el rojo de esa sangre sobre ti, Nat…—_ Alfred la besó en los labios, pero cuando Nat intentó profundizar, él se apartó rápidamente_—Señorita Natalya, cálmese un poco… ¿que podría pensar la fallecida de nosotros? ¿Qué somos unos pervertidos? No, eso dañaría mi imagen… —_Alfred fingió afligirse mientras Natalya lo miraba incrédula, con esas miradas asesinas que solo los psicópatas con bisturís saben dar.

— ¿Y entonces para que me llamaste?—

—_Quiero que lleves este hígado a la nevera. Hoy en la noche quiero prepararlo… algo me dice que a Matt le parecerá delicioso el hígado de este ruso—_

Natalya lo miró con infinito desprecio mientras tomaba el viscoso órgano entre sus manos y se dirigía a la cocina farfullando maldiciones que harían sonrojar a cualquier tabernero— ¡Le das más importancia al gato que a mí! ¡A veces creo que sería una buena idea matarte… lentamente como a este ruso loco!

—Pero no lo haces porque me amas, a que sí— sonrió Alfred mientras tomaba las pinzas para remover el cerebro silbando una canción alegre

—Desgraciadamente— farfullo ella mientras se perdía en la cocina en medio de los maullidos de Matt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué cosa más rara… ojala les guste. Y si no, bueno será para la próxima<strong>_

_**¡Recuerden, review's!**_


End file.
